


Undertale Truth or Dare, including ships

by UltimateHope213



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Insanity, No Ink X Error, Shipping, Truths, dares, help me, idk - Freeform, reeeeee, unless there are asks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateHope213/pseuds/UltimateHope213
Summary: Basically ask and dare everyone, its going to be insane
Relationships: None currently
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1: Introduction o everyone

"Okay, so what are we doing again??" a brunette asks her twin sister. The sister laughs, smiling. "I thought I already told you!! We're going to invite people over for truth and dare!" she says, smiling brightly. The other one was confused about how they were going to get there, the guests. "Sammy, they're from different AU's. That's impossible!!" the sister yells, very confused.

"Goddamn I feel like I'm gonna crash...." she says, holding her head. She looks around and sees her sister nowhere to be seen. "Sam, where are you?" she says, looking around. "Hey back, and I brought some of the people!" Sammy says, appearing back. "Hey, Emily!" a black-haired girl, who has her hair in pigtails. Another girl, who has blonde hair, waves smiling. The last girl added currently has her hair covering her one eye and she has a small scowl, her hair pitch black. There were also some skeletons, Classic Sans, Fell Sans, Geno/ Aftertale Sans, Blueberry, and Reaper Sans. "Yeah, but what about-"Emily begins, only to get interrupted by a portal on the other side of the room and arguing.

"LET GO OF ME YOU SQUID!!" a glitchy voice yells. "We both got invited by the new AU! I'm interested to see what it's about and you should come along cause it's probably fun!!!" a cheery voice says. "Tch, and why did I have to be here?" another voice says, seeing unhappy. "Because you also got invited. Now come on, we gotta meet the people who invited us here!" another voice said happily. The skeletons, one with tentacles and has pitch black gloop all over their body and one who looks like how the others look. 

"Hello! Welcome to the Twin Sisters AU! I'm Sammy." Sammy says, smiling happily. "Nice to meet you, Sammy, I'm Dream, and this is my brother, Nightmare." Dream says, smiling. Nightmare rolls his eyes and walks off. The other two walks over to Emily. "Hello! I'm Ink Sans, you can call me Ink, nice to meet you!" Ink says, smiling happily. "Emily, nice to meet you, who's the glitchy person?" "My names Error, now can I leave?" Error says. Sammy appears right next to them. "Nope, we're going to stay here for a while, don't worry though, there are food and beds for everyone. Oh yeah, almost forgot! What I mean is that you can't leave the AU." Sammy says, smiling cheerfully. "This is her doing not mine," Emily says, sighing. 

"Hey! When are we going to get asked?" the black-haired, bubbly girl asks. "Oh, soon Phoebe, and so everyone knows who we are, a.k.a the new people to the fandom," Sammy says, and Emily nods. "Well, I'll go first then! Hello, my name Phoebe Shino! And, um...I love cooking and I wanna join the army when I can!" Phoebe says, smiling, putting her hands on her hips and standing in her heroic pose. "My name's, Amelia Jackson, I love making people happy and my sister." Amelia, the girl with blonde hair, says. "Tch, I'm Nicole, don't really wanna be here, but got dragged anyways. I like seeing people weep and shriek in fear." the black-haired girl, Nicole, says. "I'm Emily, tat insane drawers sister. I like destroying random objects, most of the time her drawings." Emily says. "So that's why all of them disappear randomly...anyways, Name's Sammy! I enjoy drawing, dancing, singing, and hanging with friends!" Sammy says. "So that's about it! So everyone, go ahead and start asking and daring!! We happily will do any....well maybe not happy but yeah." 


	2. WE NEED ASKS AND DARES!!!

"Sammyyyy, you said there would be questions soon..." Phoebe says, bored out of her mind. Sammy sighs and nods. "I did say that, but I can't really do much about that. People have to comment down questions and dares before we can-" Sammy says, soon interrupted by Emily. "SAMMY THE FOURTH WALL IS BROKEN!!" Emily yells. Sammy had a face that said whoops. "God damn it, Sammy, get over here and fix it." "Alright!" Sammy runs over and starts fixing the forth wall. "Well anyway, we need questions. Everyone here is bored out of their minds." Amelia said, motioning to the sanses. "So please comment down below with anything you want them to answer or dare." "Alright Im back, now, so yeah, what Amelia said, comment below with anything basically, and don't forget to leave kudos!!" "Bye!" Phoebe, Amelia, Emily, and Sammy say at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously, comment below anything.


	3. Chapter 3

"We got our first question!!" Sammy yells, excitedly, raising her arms up. Emily sighs and reads the question. " 22eMeralds asks 'Do the skeletons have any crushes?' Well, guys..do ya?" Emily asks, looking at all of them. "I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY, DO, INDEED, HAVE A CRUSH!" Blueberry exclaims loudly. "Yeah, I guess you can say I have a, quote on quote...crush..." Fell say, doing quotation marks signs with his fingers. "I mean, does having a crush on ketchup work?" Classic asks, chuckling a bit. "No! It doesn't! That's weird, too!" Phoebe says. "Then nah, probably not onethat I know of currently."

"Hmm...let's see...oh, I know, NO!" Error yells, obviously unhappy with this. "Hey! No need to be rude to the asker, though..I don't have a crush either, to say." Ink says. "All though a lot of people ship--" Amelia starts. "Nope!! We are not talking about that ship!!" Sammy yells, over it. ((A/N: I personally don't ship the two, they are pure enemies, and dislike each other)) "Uuhh...anyways, nope! I currently have no crushes on anyone!" Dream says after that whole thing happened. "No, I don't, and I don't plan on falling in love anytime soon." Nightmare says. ((Yes, I do ship some things, just not a lot of things, because, I don't see a lot of them, tabia honest)) "Stop with the authors notes!! It'll get confusing!!" Nicole yells, towards the 4th wall, which is now shattered...again. "Damn it!! SAMMY, FIX IT!!" she yell. "ON IT!" Sammy yells back, going to fix this mess...again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

✂︎🕈︎☜︎☹︎☹︎ ☠︎⚐︎🕈︎📪︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎💧︎ ✋︎💧︎ ✋︎☠︎❄︎☜︎☼︎☜︎💧︎❄︎✋︎☠︎☝︎📬︎📬︎📬︎💣︎✡︎ ❄︎⚐︎✡︎💧︎ ☟︎✌︎✞︎☜︎ 💣︎✌︎👎︎☜︎ ☞︎☼︎✋︎☜︎☠︎👎︎💧︎ 🕈︎✋︎❄︎☟︎ 💣︎🕆︎☹︎❄︎✋︎🏱︎☹︎☜︎ 💧︎😐︎☜︎☹︎☜︎❄︎⚐︎☠︎💧︎📬︎📬︎📬︎🕈︎⚐︎☠︎👎︎☜︎☼︎ ☟︎⚐︎🕈︎ ☹︎⚐︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎✡︎ 👍︎✌︎☠︎ 😐︎☜︎☜︎🏱︎ 💣︎☜︎ ☞︎☼︎⚐︎💣︎ ☼︎🕆︎✋︎☠︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎📪︎ ✌︎☠︎👎︎ ☟︎⚐︎🕈︎ ❄︎☟︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎ 💣︎✌︎✡︎ 👌︎☜︎👍︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎📬︎ 💧︎❄︎✌︎✡︎ ✌︎☹︎☜︎☼︎❄︎📪︎ ☝︎✌︎☹︎✌︎✠︎✡︎ ☝︎✋︎☼︎☹︎💧︎❞︎✂︎

**Author's Note:**

> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Thank you so much for reading this ^^. This is my first book so hope you like it.


End file.
